


Reminiscing

by cuddlycathar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1331287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlycathar/pseuds/cuddlycathar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He thought about her, every once in a while. Most of the time, his recollection of her was few and far between, but others felt as though he was drowning in her memory, his dreams always haunting him." </p><p>    Malavai Quinn has grown old, no longer the fresh-faced and stern Imperial military captain, but a dying man. He lost his beloved wife many years ago, but one thing will bring her back to vivid reality one sorrowful, final time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> If you are reading this, please know that you have my everlasting love and gratitude for your support! -Hannah
> 
> I tried to keep the angst to a minimum here, but we all know how well that goes sometimes ;) This is the first SWTOR story I've written, and hopefully will be one of many more to come! Feedback is HUGELY appreciated, and enjoy.
> 
> P.S. The main character here is my F!LS!SithWarrior, Kilvaari. Catch me on tumblr (ofhousenuruodo) or the Ebon Hawk server anytime!

He thought about her, every once in a while. Most of the time, his recollection of her was few and far between, but others felt like he was drowning in her memory, his dreams always haunting him.  
  
No matter how hard he tried to relive those precious moments when she was present in his thoughts, the soothingly painful nostalgia simple life could strike into his bones did never appear in exactly the same way.  
  
Once, a cool, sweetly scented zephyr tickled his nose as it breezed over his path. Its light, gossamer touch felt as though the wind was reaching out to him, and this reminded Malavai of his wife. And the time he had left his window cracked, just a tiny amount, to give him restful sleep under the stars and lose himself in the nocturnal world; he woke, moisture dusting his face and covers. It had rained during the night, and he inhaled the petrichor in the air as he admired the dew on the mountains. That also had brought her into his thoughts. It had been years since she was taken from him, but the cruel throes of life just wouldn't let her go.  
  
It was the first time in what felt like forever, that day he had taken the small, black box covered in velvet out of his drawer, caressing the still polished metal of his old military insignia. He swore that he saw her in the metallic reflection, standing over his shoulder wearing a smile he had not seen in a very long age. When he blinked out of his blissful trance, the only person in the reflection was Quinn, his brows furrowed out of perplexion, touched with white. He was getting old.  
  
Today, however, would be different. Unbeknownst to him, this would be the final appearance of his late beloved in his thoughts until he too joined her in eternal slumber. Today was the day that he would remember what her love felt like.  
  
On that clear, crisp morning, Malavai had only just started cleaning out old clothes from his closet, placing them into boxes. He knew that it would not be long now, for when he woke his joints and muscles were stiff, and everyday life was getting harder. If he were to die soon, he would much rather have all of his things packed away. That is how he stumbled across his old Imperial military uniform, fondly feeling its worn fabric, ragged from all the times he had repaired it. He had noticed a small glimmer of something on the shirt's shoulder that, in the sun, was illuminated in a fiery shade of red. Removing the fiber, he recognized it immediately. In all his years of harshly analyzing everyone he met, no other possesed a hair such as violently crimson as this one, save for his wife.  
  
The feeling hit him all at once, like a dam that had finally been opened and allowed to flow. This single thread, this miniscule, worthless hair, had suddenly become the most important thing in his universe, because it was a tangible embodiment of her. The side of his face felt moist now, and he could hear the faint pitter patter of his tears hitting the floor. He was weeping, there was no other word for it, and his breaths hitched in his throat as he rested his head on his crossed arms, eyes fluttering shut.


	2. Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final part of my little Quinn drabble :) Thanks to all for reading and I hope you enjoy! Have a wonderful Spring Break everyone, and expect to see more fanfiction coming soon.

    MaIavai was not the old man sitting somberly in his room, but a young, dark haired soldier, standing aboard the bridge of a small starship. _I recognize this place,_ he thought , as he slowly paced about the room. _Yes, this is where he had used to perform his duties, aboard the ship Fury, nearly thirty years before then._

    A single tear slithered down his face, leaving a moist trail on his cheek. He had nearly forgotten all about his old life, the time when he had been young, unafraid, and rigid. Malavai sunk into one of the chairs beside him, just as a young, slender woman with hair the same striking hue of scarlet as the piece he was still holding in his hand appeared from a dimly lit room. She wore a long, deeply colored robe and a lightsaber hung from her belt. _T_ _his was her, Kilvaari._ She was exactly how he remembered her, the low nighttime lights of the ship flickered in her glowing orange eyes. His own pupils roamed over her figure, the red spikes protruding from her Pureblooded face, taking everything in before something might rouse him from his wonderful dream.

    "Malavai, why are you still awake? It's past midnight; your duties have long been fulfilled. Go to bed, you are weary." He looked around him at the empty coffee cups and scattered data pads on the table. _How long had he been awake? Wasn't he already sleeping?_ Either way, he was quite tired, and took Kilvaari's hand as she comfortingly led him into their bedroom. Their now shared quarters were exactly as he thought they would be, its imperfections making it even more special to him. There were a few candles on the nightstand, dripping hot wax messily, and a pile of his scattered paperwork to be finished lay on the desk. From the look of the place, it seemed not long after they had gotten married, as very few of Quinn's personal effects lingered on the outer corners of the room.

    His attention shifted back to her, she had her soft arms wrapped around his shoulders now, and Malavai shivered at the contact. He had lived in solitude for so many years that he had almost forgotten what the brush of someone else's skin against his felt like. Her close proximity was intoxicating, and he was at an even greater loss for words as she leaned in closer to whisper.

    "You shouldn't work so much. It's bad for your health," she stifled a laugh next to his ear. "You know I'd be lost without my charming field medic for a husband."

    Malavai sighed into her neck, breathing in her scent. He wanted to memorize every detail of this moment, and would cherish it forever. Nuzzling his lips against her jaw, he spoke softly into her skin.

    "I know, too much a priority is on my work. But that doesn't explain why you are awake, so late at night?" Kilvaari giggled, a joyful, elated sound as she slowly pressed a light kiss to his cheek.

    "Is it wrong for a woman to wait for her husband? Staying awake all night for you is quite tempting, Malavai" Now it was his turn to chuckle. Running one hand along her spine, Malavai leaned forward over her, and their lips gently brushed. For him, it was like a fire had been rekindled from the ashes as they touched. She was so familiar, but never ceased to surprise him. Kilvaari was a taste he had almost forgotten, like spice and an icy breeze upon his lips. When they pulled away from each other, he held her snug against him and slowly set her down among the pillows as they crawled into bed. _It was if they were two puzzle pieces, made to fit together,_ Malavai thought, as she lay beside him, hair falling about his chest. As he drifted off into oblivion for a second time, the loving captain rested his chin on top of Kilvaari's soft head.

    "I will remember this moment, always.”


End file.
